Angel and Her Little Devils
by anime16
Summary: AU. Because her father's company went bankrupt, Momo Hinamori was forced to attend a private school and a dormitory which is cheaper than her previous ones. When she entered the dorms, a surprise awaits her. What was it?
1. The Day I Met the Little Devils

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**...**

"_Tch, where did you get the idea that girls in an all-girls school were all lady-like?"_

-**Momo Hinamori.**

"_From now on, don't touch this woman. She's mine."_

-**Toushiro Hitsugaya.**

**...**

My name is Momo Hinamori. Due to the failure of my father's company, I was forced to leave my classmates in a prestigious all-girls school to a co-ed one. It's still private but it's a lot cheaper than my previous school. And starting today, I'll go to the dorms. It's also cheap because it's co-ed. I wonder if the girls there are nice.

"Well then, see you later," I smiled to my father and mother then kissed their foreheads. "I'll be going now."

"I'm sorry to put you into this, Momo-chan. If only father's company didn't fail," father said sadly. I shook my head and replied, "Don't worry about it father. I know this year would be a wonderful experience for me."

"Thanks Momo-chan. You're really a kind child," mother told me. I grinned and said, "Then, I'll be really going now."

I walked farther away from them, turned around and waved. After that, I resumed walking. Hmm, I said that it was alright, but would it really be alright? I wonder what kind of people my dorm mates are.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

I was looking at a scary looking building. It's giving a dangerous aura. S-So this would be my dorm starting today, huh? Well, I just hope that everybody would be nice. I sighed as I entered the building.

The place was dark and gloomy. And somehow it stinks. Ugh, well what you would expect from a cheap dormitory. I looked around and found the entertainment room. I went towards it, took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Uh, hello," I said, looking at the boys in front of me. I couldn't see any girls. Where are they?

"Hello, new border-san," the boys greeted me. I bowed down and uttered, "My name is Momo Hinamori, nice to meet you." One of the boys went to me and said, "Oh, I heard that you came from a prestigious all-girls school. So you must be lady-like huh?"

I timidly looked away. The boy held my chin and said, "Oh, now when I look at it, you're pretty cute." I gasped and escape from his hold. "W-What are you doing?" I stammered and backed away. I looked around and asked, "Where are the other girls?"

"Girls? We don't have any girls here. You're the only one," the boys snickered. My eyes widened and stuttered, "B-But they said that it was a co-ed dormitory."

"Yes, it was. But we have a habit of chasing other girls away," the boys said. Three of them went towards me. The first two held my arms and the other one opened the buttons of my blouse. I gasped and hollered, "What are you doing?"

"We're going to have some fun with you," the boys said and snickered. The boy in front of me kissed me in the neck. "S-Stop," I cried. "Please don't do this."

"As if I'll stop," he said. His kiss was going down and I gasped. "I said NO!" I kicked him in the stomach and he was sent flying in the nearby wall. "Tch," I shouted. "What the hell are you bastards saying?" Ah-hah, I guess my habit slipped again. You see, I'm not really that shy girl. When my mood turns sour, or I just snapped, I'll beat anyone who get in my way.

I wriggled my hands and punched the two that held me. "Tch, you guys are the worst!" The boys gaped at me and said, "What the hell? You're not lady-like at all."

"Tch, where did you get the idea that girls in an all-girls school were all lady-like?" I told them. "I'm a leader of karate, judo and taekwondo club. I have the ability to fight since I was small."

The boys cowered and shouted, "Ugh! Wait for our leader! He'll definitely beat you up!" I smirked and said, "Then bring it on! I would beat your leader to pulp."

"What's this commotion about? I'm still sleeping you know," a husky voice asked. I turned around and have a better look at his face. He has emerald eyes, spiky white hair and a handsome face. Above all, he's only wearing a boxer. I gulped. How sexy he could get! He has a perfect body.

I shook my head and erased those thoughts away. "Leader!" they shouted. Ah, so this was the leader, eh? He looked at me for the first time and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm the new border, Momo Hinamori," I answered. He stared at my face then down to my ruined blouse. "Is that your way of greeting? It's like saying, "Do it with me, please".

My face turned hotter and I shouted, "I'm not! It's all your dorm mates fault, idiot!" He smirked and went towards me. "Heh, not bad. You got some guts there," he said then turned to the others, "Are you beaten by this girl?"

They nodded. He pointed to me with his thumb and announced, "From now on, don't touch this woman. She's mine." I looked at him incredulously and shouted, "W-What? Who's—"

I was cut by his lips on mine. He put his hands on my head and made the kiss deeper. He stroked my lips passionately and bit my lower lip. I gasped and he instantly inserted his tongue on mine. Before I knew it, we were torridly kissing. I felt my knees go weak and slumped down. He broke the kiss and looked at me, smirking and licking his lips.

"You're a bad kisser," he told me and exited the room. "If I heard another sound from you guys, you'll be dead." I felt the boys went rigid and behaved well.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

I found my room and honestly it really stinks. I put my baggage on the side and started to clean the room.

After two hours, the room now was sparkling clean. I smiled and went out of my room, closed it. I went to the kitchen and found that it was dirty also. I sighed and decided to clean it too.

After an hour, it was clean. I went to the refrigerator and found that it was empty. I sighed and decided to buy groceries. I exited the dorm and went to the nearest store.

I picked up ingredients, snacks and went to the cashier. I saw a magazine stand and a certain caption caught my eyes. _How to make your man weak by a kiss._ My mind went back to a certain white-haired boy who told me that I'm a bad kisser. I grimaced, went to the stand, picked up the magazine and bought it.

Tch, why did I buy it? It's not like I want to please him. And he's not _my _man.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

I'm cooking dinner for everyone. One by one, they arrived at the kitchen, gaping at me. "W-what are you doing?" they asked. I smiled and replied, "I'm cooking. So please, sit down now."

They sat down in the dining room and I brought the food there. One of them looked at me and said, "There's no poison in there, right?" I felt something inside me snapped and I yelled, "Of course there's nothing in there, idiots! I'll eat that too, you know!"

The boys sighed with relief and started to eat everything on the table. I sat down and joined them. I looked around and did not see the white haired boy from before.

"Ah, so where's your leader?" I asked casually. The boys shrugged, "He's still sleeping. Leader is very strong but very lazy too."

"So what's his true name?" I looked at each one of them. They answered all at once, "Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"So it's Hitsugaya-san, huh?" I muttered. "So how about you guys? What are your names?"

"Name is Ichigo Kurosaki," murmured by a boy with orange hair.

"Uryu Ishida," said a boy with blue hair.

"Yasutora Sado. Just call me Chad," a large, bulgy man said.

"Renji Abarai," said the boy with many tattoos and amazing red hair.

"Kira Izuru," uttered the boy with blond hair.

"Madarame Ikkaku," said by a bald guy.

"Yumichika Ayasegawa," uttered by a man with long, _fake _eyelashes.

"Gin Ichimaru," said by the scary-looking-sneaky man.

And that was followed by long introductions by the others. Suddenly, Hitsugaya-kun appeared in the dining room. "Oh, you're having a dinner," he said.

"It was cooked by Hinamori-chan," Yumichika said. "Oh?" he looked at me and I blushed, looking down. "Let me taste it," he uttered. I quickly offered my plate to him and said, "T-Try it then."

"Well, itadakimasu," He said, lifting my chin and kissing me in the lips. He ran his tongue on my mouth again. The plate fell in my hands and I gasped. He broke the kiss and said, "Hmm, not bad." He sat down beside me, pulled one of the plates in the table and ate.

I was dumbfounded again. "Oi, Toushiro, you need to give her a break you know. She's inexperienced, considering she came from an all-girls school," I heard Kurosaki-kun said.

"Well then, I have a lot of things to teach her," remarked Toushiro.

I quickly blushed. Oh my! Don't tell me, I really have to live here in this co-ed dorm, with this perverted white haired boy, with over 10 boys chasing my back. Wonder if I'll be alive after the semester ends.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**anime16**: Thanks for reading. Drop a review if you want.**  
**


	2. I am Stuck Playing a Weird Game

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**...**

_"I don't belong to anyone."_

**-Momo Hinamori.**_  
_

_"Are you an idiot? Why didn't you lock the door? Did you forget that there are hormone-filled scavengers in this dorm?"_

_-_**Toushiro Hitsugaya.**

**...  
**

I opened my eyes to a bright Monday morning. I sighed. Another day of survival in this place they called dorm. Or is really fitted to be called dorm?

You might be surprised when I'm thinking about survival in a dorm. You see, you may not believe me but I'm the only girl in this co-ed dorm filled with boys driven by their hormones.

I'm really unfortunate. If only my father's company survive, I'm not here in this dorm, trying hard to protect my virginity. And I'm not even forced to change schools. Speaking of schools, I'm going to be late.

I slowly sat up and felt something moving under my blanket. I flipped the blanket and found a blond boy underneath. I remembered him as Kira Izuru.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" I screeched and kicked him out of the bed, sending him to the wall. He woke up and turned around to look at me. "Hinamori-san," He whispered, "What are you doing in my room?" Then he blushed, a sickening red tainted his face.

I raised an eyebrow and jumped away from my bed. He chuckled and said, "We can't do this Hinamori-san. You belong to the leader, but if you want we can keep it from him."

"I don't belong to anyone, asshole!" I shouted and stomped on his face. "How dare you come to my room, you bastard?" I reached for the neckline of his shirt and grabbed it.

"You dare to step in my territory again and I'll beat you up until no one recognize you," I threatened him. He gulped and nodded. I released him and he ran towards the door, opening it.

"Idiot!" He shouted, "Lock your room if you don't want someone to come. You're like inviting us to eat you up." Then he slammed the door as he left.

I grunted and messed up my hair. "Damn, I forgot to lock the door last night."

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

I'm inside the bathroom with a towel, my undergarments and toiletries in hand. I whistled when I saw how big the bathroom is. I put the towel on a rack and put my toiletries aside. The showers were in the open, I wonder why. I undressed and put my soiled clothes on another rack.

I opened the shower and sighed. This is life. I reached for my peach-flavored shampoo and put it in my hair. I hummed a happy tune and rinsed my hair. After that, I went to get my soap next. I was a watermelon body soap and it made me feel relax.

I spread the body soap all over my body and rinsed it. After a while, I turned off the shower. The door of the bathroom swung open, revealing guys with only towels covering their lower half. I gulped.

They saw me and smirked. I screamed and stooped down, covering my body. They approached me with a hunger look in their eyes.

"Move idiots," a cool, husky voice commanded. They stiffened and paved way to a pissed of Hitsugaya. He looked at me with disdain and shouted, "Are you an idiot? Why didn't you lock the door? Did you forget that there are hormone-filled scavengers in this dorm?"

I was shaking while looking at him. He messed up his hair and went towards me. He grabbed my towel and pulled me up, wrapping it in my body. He pushed me to a wall and muttered, "If you're not careful, they would do this to you..." He kissed me roughly and then hugged me closer to him. I felt his hand stroke my back and I gasped. He took this opportunity to insert his tongue to my mouth, exploring everything.

He broke the kiss for a while but dived in again after catching a breath. I felt my knees weakening and I leaned for the wall for support. My hands slowly went to his hair and played with it. What am I doing? This man I'm kissing is a complete stranger, only knew him yesterday. But why? Why am I attracted to him this much?

He pulled away from me and put his arm around my shoulders. He escorted me outside and said, "Next time, learn to lock the door." With that, he went inside the bathroom again and locked it.

"Hey, my undergarments are inside!" I shouted. Hitsugaya opened the door again. He's smirking, twirling my undergarments in his fingers. I flushed and shouted, "Give that back!"

He chuckled and threw it in my face. "You looked hilarious when you're blushing," he commented and slammed the door to my face. Hilarious, my foot!

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

I wore my new school uniform and exited my room. I saw the three boys who attempted to rape me yesterday. I frowned and walked past them. But one of them grabbed my hands and turned me around to look at them.

"You've got guts to bruise me yesterday," the one who grabbed me hissed. I glared at him and calmly said, "Let go of me." He tightened his grip on my wrist and I winced.

"I said...let go of me," I stomped on his foot and place a knee-kick on his stomach, causing him to clutch it painfully. He released his hold on me and muttered, "Bitch!" He stood up and threw a punch on me in which I evaded. I grabbed his arm and threw him on the side using my back.

I dusted my uniform and glared at his companions.

"You're no match to her Grimmjow," a familiar, sexy voice said. I looked up and saw Hitsugaya-kun walking towards us. He was also in a uniform. A few of his buttons were undone and his tie was not properly fixed. H-He's gorgeous.

"Hitsugaya," the one named Grimmjow growled. "One day, I'll destroy you for good."

"I'd like to see you try. You and your dumb minions," He chuckled and glared at his acquaintances behind my back. I could feel them flinched. They went to Grimmjow and together they flee.

Hitsugaya-kun grunted and walked away from me. I'm left, watching his retreating back.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

We're in the school and I watched the girls wailed and squealed at the sight of Hitsugaya-kun. I unconsciously clutched my bag. Damn girls! And damn him!

I walked through the hallways towards the teacher's office. He smiled to me. He introduced himself as Jushiro Ukitake. Then he coughed simultaneously.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked. He nodded and replied, "Don't mind me. My body is really weak. Oh well, I'm going to introduce you to the two representatives of your class." He ushered two students in and my eyes widened as I saw Hitsugaya-kun as one of them.

"This is Toushiro-Hitsugaya, the class president and on his side is Rangiku Matsumoto, the vice president," Ukitake-sensei said and pointed at me, "This girl here is your new classmate, Momo Hinamori."

I pointed at Toushiro, shaking, "You're the president."

He rolled his eyes and said, "Shut up." The woman called Rangiku looked at us and grinned, "I didn't know that taichou already has a girlfriend."

"Shut up Matsumoto," Hitsugaya-kun grumbled and looked at me, "Come on. I'm introducing you to the class."

We exited the room and I muttered thanks to Ukitake-sensei. We trudged along the hallways. Matsumoto-san and I were a good distance from Hitsugaya-kun.

"So what's the score between you and taichou?" she asked. I shook my head and answered, "There's nothing going on between us, Matsumoto-san."

"Call me Rangiku, Momo-chan!" she giggled, "Aw come on! I know something is going on between you two."

I looked at Hitsugaya-kun's back and leaned towards Rangiku-san. "He did kiss me."

She gasped and shouted, "He kissed you!" Hitsugaya-kun turned around and glared at us, "What are you girls talking about?" I looked at Rangiku-san with a look that says: _Don't-tell-him-or-he'd-get-mad_.

Rangiku-san looked up and said, "Well, we're singing."

"It doesn't look like your singing to me. More like talking," Hitsugaya-kun said, crossing his arms. He stopped walking and looked at us.

"It's rap, taichou!" Rangiku-san said and began a rap song, "He's kissed you...break it down, yeah! He kissed you, oh yeah, oh yeah, he kissed you..."

Hitsugaya-kun rolled his eyes and continued walking ahead, "You sounded like a strangled ostrich to me."

"That's mean taichou!" Rangiku-san wailed. I giggled. Then she turned her attention to me.

"He kissed you," She whispered, "So cute! Taichou was never been interested in girls even though half of their population chased after him. You're the first one. I'm so excited."

"Rangiku-san calm down. I don't think he likes me," I said.

"Are you blind? Of course he likes you," she squealed with glee.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

Hitsugaya-kun opened the door of the classroom. We walked inside and I looked at everyone. I saw familiar faces. Like Kurosaki-kun for example, he was between a jet-black haired girl and an orange haired girl. Izuru, the bastard who sneaked inside my room was here too. Abaria-kun, Madarame-kun, Yumichika-kun, Ishida-kun and Sado-kun were here too.

I felt a little relax. At least I knew quite a few of my classmates.

"This is our new classmate," Hitsugaya-kun said, "Her name is Momo Hinamori."

"Pleased to meet you," I bowed and flashed a smile. I heard the boys whistled as they look at me from top to bottom.

"Hey guys, since the teachers were away for a sudden meeting, why don't we play a game?" Rangiku-san said excitedly. The class boomed to life and shouted, "Yeah! Bring it on."

"Since, Momo-chan is new here, she's going to play a big part in our game. First, we're going to chase Momo-chan around school and try to catch her. The one who first get to her can kiss anyone they liked inside the classroom. The game ends until the teacher signals that free tie is over," Rangiku-san explained. My eyes widened and hollered, "What? Why must I?"

But my shouts were not heard because of the crowd's cheer. They accepted the game's rules.

"Now we're going to give Momo-chan a chance to get away first," Rangiku-san uttered and turned around to me, "You have three minutes Momo-chan. Go now!"

I knew I don't have the power to stop this game. So I didn't waste time to get away. I could hear the voices of my classmates as I ran.

"_I'll get Hitsugaya-sama's kiss!"_

"_I'll get Rangiku-chan! Or Orihime-chan."_

"_Hmmpp, Momo-chan is better."_

This is going to be a long, tiring day. What will happen to me?

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**anime16: **thanks for reading. :) Keep on reviewing.**  
**


	3. He Called me Bed Wetter

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**...**

"_You are different. You're sort of one messed up girl."_

-**Toushiro Hitsugaya.**

"_This isn't going anywhere you white head, ojii-san."_

-**Momo Hinamori.**

**...**

I heard the loud cheers of the people behind me. "Capture Momo Hinamori." I heard them scream as they made a dash to where I am. I hissed under my breath. I am at disadvantage here, not knowing where to hide or even where to go. I'm just new for heaven's sake and I have to go under this ordeal on the first day on my new school. Hell, the dorms were scary enough and now even the whole population of the school were crazy.

"There she is!" a girl shouted, signalling the whole class to run after me. "I must get Hitsugaya-sama's kiss!" I think that was her battle cry.

I rolled my eyes. This school was just too _weird _and too_ lively_. I don't get why people here would go to such high-lengths to kiss the one they like.

I gasped when I saw a boy almost get a hold of me. Damn. What a lively bunch!

I rounded in the corner of the school, painstakingly avoiding my classmates.

"I saw here go that way!" another boy yelled. Ah damn! They are getting closer to me.

I increased my pace, with no absolutely idea of where I am now. As I take a turn on the corner again, I gave a scandalous yelp when someone held my waist and pulled me into a room. I tried to get away from the grip but it was too strong for me.

"Shhh..." a velvet voice hushed me up. "You move too much."

I turned around and met the most gorgeous emerald eyes I'd ever seen, one that could only belong to Hitsugaya-kun.

"H-Hitsugaya-kun!" I stammered. "How, what, where, HUH?"

"Oh shut up," he grumbled. I could feel his hot breath on the side of my neck and that's when I realized our position. We were sitting on the floor and I am between his legs, his hands were still on my waist. I felt my cheeks heat up and looked down embarrassingly.

After a few awkward seconds, I managed to speak to him again. "Why did you save me?"

"I can't afford you get caught by one of my fan girls," he replied coolly. "I don't want to kiss some random girls." His hands let go of my waist and I can't help feeling disappointed. I don't know why but I loved his hands on there. It felt really belong. Ugh, what am I saying?

Before I could stop myself, I told him. "And yet you kissed me." My eyes widened when I said that. Damn, this tension had really gotten to my brain and blurred my senses.

"You are different. You're sort of one messed up girl," he replied. "You're not the clingy type either." He finally decided to leave the floor and stood up, towering over me. "In short, you are weird."

"What, I am weird? And what do you call yourself then? Suddenly kissing me out of the blue and marking me yours?" I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. He would _not_ call me weird. Absolutely not. I cannot permit him. With my utmost surprise, he chuckled and bent down, giving me a flick on my forehead.

"Aw," I clasped my hand on my forehead and glared at him. Seriously, this boy can flick hard. This would definitely bruise. I rubbed my forehead to ease it from the pain and glared at him. "It hurts."

"You know, you're quite cute when angry," he told me. "Seeing you like that, makes me wanting to tease you a lot more." He sat down beside me and winked at me. "You're quite a bed wetter."

"How did you know that?" I shouted and clasped my mouth. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him smirked.

"So you wet the bed, eh?" He said in amusement. "That's rather expected of you."

No, no, no. I won't let him tease me with this. I flung my hands on his face and attempted to clean up my lost dignity. "I...I...am not wetting the bed anymore." Good one, Hinamori. Good one. You just tell him that at one point in your life, you really did wet your bed. I smacked my forehead with my hand.

He puffed an air before laughing and said, "Bed wetter Hinamori." He would not pass this opportunity to tease me, this guy.

"I'm so not a bed wetter," I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. "This isn't going anywhere you white head, ojii-san." I frowned, scrunching my eyebrows in annoyance.

"I am not an old man." I heard him told me. I looked up and found him glaring at me. I winced at first but then brightened up when he felt annoyed.

"Ojii-san, is it then?" I laughed. "From now on, I'll call you ojii-san!" I nudged him in the elbow to tease him more.

"That's why I hate this white hair," he huffed. He sounded hurt. And suddenly I felt guilty. I rose up my hands to his hair and patted it.

"Whoa," I gaped. "I thought that your hair with be rough because it's spiky, but it really feels soft." I touched his hair and messed it up a bit. "You have a wonderful hair ojii-san. You don't have to feel inferior to it."

He smiled a bit and closed his eyes. "If I'm an ojii-san then you're a kodomo-san."

"I am so not a child." I shouted. Damn this boy.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

As we heard the announcement on the whole school to go back to the classroom, I felt relieved. At least I'm not caught yet, that means, no kissing of anyone. I stepped inside the classroom with Hitsugaya-kun behind me. The room felt heavy and they all glared at me.

"Where were you?" Both boys and girls were perplexed and I gulped. "We were looking at you anywhere, wherever, whatever, whoever, but no single shadow of you! Where did you hide, Momo Hinamori?" I could feel the hostility from them. The restlessness and fatigue had really taken its toll on them. They are mumbling incoherent words already.

"Somewhere where you couldn't find me, I guess?" I replied nervously. They groaned simultaneously.

"Shut up guys," Hitsugaya-kun shouted. "You're all too noisy." And much to my surprise, everybody did shut up. He really had so much authority.

I went to my seat which Rangiku-san pointed and sat down, waiting for the teacher to come in. The door slid open and a pink-haired, child-like girl appeared before us.

"Good morning class!" she hollered.

I trembled and looked over Rangiku-san, stammering, "D-Don't tell me...she's one of our teachers?"

"Yes, her name is Yachiru-sensei!" Rangiku smiled at me, not even bothered that she's taller than our teacher. I prevented myself from fainting, not only the students are crazy, the teachers as well. And not only that, I have a dorm full of guys that could eat me anytime. Great, just great.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.**  
**


	4. I Met the Weird Teachers

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**...**

"_Kodomo-san is a pervert."_

-**Toushiro Hitsugaya.**

"_I am not a pervert!"_

**-Momo Hinamori.**

**...**

I meekly stared at the teacher who was currently struggling to be seen amongst the tables and chairs in front of her. She put her hands on the top of the table and pushed herself up. She sat comfortably at the edge and smiled at her students.

"Good morning class." She spotted me and then asked, "What's your name, new student-san?" She urged me to stand up and I obeyed.

"My name is Momo Hinamori." I immediately took my seat again, avoiding all the unnecessary attention, yet again. The game of tag earlier was enough.

"Hina-chan then!" Yachiru-sensei announced. She looked at the class and said, "Please bring out your book. We're going to discuss Shakespearean Sonnets."

I groaned. I hate sonnets. I had enough of it at my old school. I sighed and fished out my book on the bag beside me.

"Ah, before I forgot," she turned her attention towards Hitsugaya-kun. "Hello nephew!"

I saw Hitsugaya-kun gave Yachiru-sensei a glare. If looks could freeze someone, Yachiru-sensei would be ice cube by now.

I leaned towards Rangiku-san and whispered, "So Hitsugaya-kun is Yachiru-sensei's nephew, huh." I sneaked a glance at Hitsugaya-kun, who was lost in his own world, glaring daggers at Yachiru-sensei.

"Not really. They're not related. Yachiru-sensei just loves calling taichou her nephew because they were both lacking in height."

"Oh I see."

"Don't tell it to taichou. He'll kill me if he knew I told you."

"Don't worry. I won't tell him," I focused my attention to Yachiru-sensei again.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

Math came next after English. Our teacher, Soifon, was so strict. She didn't want any noise. Even if you drop your eraser she would reprimand you. As if I had a control on my eraser, damn it. After quite some time, Rangiku mentioned a woman's name. It's Yoruichi I think. And that's when our Math discussion went off course.

Soifon-senseo was lost in her own world, telling us about how wonderful her Yoruichi-sama was. I heaved a loud sigh and leaned on my seat. Damn. What in the world is with the teachers here? And more importantly what in the world was wrong with the students?

As Soifon-sensei babbled about the greatness of this woman called Yoruichi, the students started to mind their own business.

Abarai-kun was busy stuffing his lunch on his mouth. He was holding a book in front of him so Soifon-sensei would not notice, as if she would notice. She was away from reality right now.

Izuri, the bastard who sneaked in my room, was giving me dirty looks. I'm not the one who backed out from a fight so I glared back at him. Damn you, I mouthed to him. His eyebrow twitched in disgust and turned his head away from me.

Yumichika-kun was busy, admiring himself in the compact mirror he brought to school. Madarame-kun too was busy swinging his hand in the air, like he had a sword or something.

Kurosaki-kun was in his own world too, busy flirting with the two girls in beside him. I wonder...who is he going out with between those two?

And my eyes landed on Hitsugaya-kun, who was looking outside the window in reverie. Really, he's so good-looking. One could be lost in those charms of his. Damn ojii-san. His white hair, that is so soft like cotton. His emerald eyes that was so deep and mesmerizing. The contours of his neck, God, when did I turn into a pervert?

Then I look on his lips, it was smirking. Smirking, smirking...wait...smirking? I looked up and saw him looking at me, eyes twinkling with amusement and playfulness. He caught me looking at him, staring at me, ogling at him. No, no, no.

"Kodomo-san is a pervert," he mouthed. He plopped his head on his palm and stared at me.

I frowned. "I am not, ojii-san."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not." Those words came out as a shout, snapping everyone from what they were doing.

"What is you're not, Hinamori-san?" Soifon-sensei asked sternly.

"Ah..." I was lost for words. "Uhm..." I gulped. There's no way out of this. So I just blurted out what first came to my mind, "I am not a pervert!"

The room exploded into many fits of laughter. I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Thanks for telling us you're not a pervert, Hinamori-san." Soifon-sensei raised her hand and cupped her mouth, turning her back on us. I could see she was holding back her laughter. She was tremendously shaking.

"Just laugh sensei." I sighed. And watched as Soifon-sensei, released her mouth from her hands and laughed hard, I could swear she almost roll on the floor.

I glanced at Hitsugaya-kun and he was smirking at me. Damn ojii-san.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

Math was really a disaster. I hope P.E. would be better. We entered the gym and my mouth dropped open. Standing on the basketball court was a man with jet black, spiky hair and bells hanging on every spike. Damn, a child-like English teacher, a ninja-like math teacher, a gangster-like P.E. teacher, I would not be surprise if our Science teacher came in an astronaut uniform.

"Good morning class!" he greeted us with a sly grin. "Let's have fun today as well." He looked at Hitsugaya-kun and his eyes sparkled with delight. "Prepare yourself Hitsugaya!" He shouted and attacked Hitsugaya-kun with a shinai he produced out of nowhere.

Hitsugaya-kun blocked the first attack with his hands. "Zaraki!" he hissed. "Will you please stop attacking me every damn time we meet?"

"Attentive as usual Hitsugaya," Zaraki-sensei told him and laughed maniacally. "Today, I will defeat you."

"Leader!" Kurosaki-kun tossed a shinai towards Hitsugaya-kun. He pushed Zaraki-sensei back and caught the shinai in his right hand.

"Thanks Kurosaki." He positioned himself and readied his stance. He grimaced at Zaraki-sensei. "I'm getting tired playing your games Zaraki. When are you going to leave me alone?"

"I will beat you done Hitsugaya," Zaraki-sensei shouted as he attacked Hitsugaya-kun. I yelped and looked around in search for Rangiku-san. My mouth dropped open when I saw her collecting bets from our classmates. They were betting which person would win.

"Guys, aren't you worried? What if they got hurt?" I panicked and ran towards Hitsugaya-kun and Zaraki-sensei.

"Don't worry...it will end up – where are you going Hinamori?" Rangiku-san hollered, "Hinamori calm down. Don't go anywhere near them."

I went in front of Hitsugaya-kun, spreading my arms to prevent Zaraki-sensei from attacking Hitsugaya-kun.

"Are you an idiot?" Hitsugaya-kun whispered as he held my waist and swung me to the other side, avoiding a direct hit in the head from Zaraki-sensei's shinai. "Zaraki-sensei won't stop attacking me until he's down. Don't butt in my affairs, kodomo-san."

"B-But," I stammered. I was speechless, his arms were still all over me and I found it hard to breathe.

"Hitsugaya!" Zaraki-sensei raised his shinai, ready to strike down Hitsugaya-kun.

"Ugh." Hitsugaya-kun dodged the attacked and sent a kick towards Zaraki-sensei's shinai, effectively breaking it. "Zaraki-sensei, let's resume the fight some other day, will you please? We had a new student and you're sending her to the depths of confusion."

"Oh, a new student," Zaraki-sensei dropped his broken shinai and raised his fist. "Wanna fight?"

"Uh, no thanks," I grumbled.

"Zaraki, don't invite anyone you just met into a fight. Not everyone is a war freak like you." Hitsugaya-kun removed his hands from my waist. Ugh, just when I begun to love it – stop it Momo. I do not loving his arms around me. It didn't give me a fluffy, sweet feeling inside, I swear.

Hitsugaya-kun sighed. "Let's begin this P.E. without any fights at all."

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

I never felt so tired in my life. Finally, my most awaited lunch time came.

"Momo-chan, let's go to the cafeteria," Rangiku-san said.

I nodded, "Alright let me get my lunch box." I opened my bag and fished out my lunch box from it. I went towards Rangiku-san and told her, "I'm ready."

"Come on then. How about you taichou? Are you coming with us?"

"Yes, just give me a minute."

We went towards the cafeteria and saw Kurosaki-kun waving at us.

"Guys, we're here!"

I looked at the people around him. As usual, he was between the jet black haired girl and the orange haired girl. Madarame-kun, Abarai-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun, Yumichika-kun, Izuru-kun and even Ichimaru-kun were there.

"Ah, Ichimaru-kun, you're here," I smiled at him. He grinned at me and I suddenly felt scared.

"Hello there, Hinamori-san," Ichimaru-kun greeted me. I nodded and greeted him back.

I sat down beside the orange-haired girl and smiled at her.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. My name is Orihime Inoue," she told me.

"My name is Rukia Kuchiki!" the other woman beside Kurosaki-kun said. "And we expect you to know the boys here."

"Ah, yes, we were in the same dormitory."

"Well come on, let's eat now," Hitsugaya-kun grumbled. He stood up and went towards the counter to buy food. On the other hand, I stared at everyone seated on the table.

The girls were already eating and the boys already bought their food. I looked at Kurosaki-kun and asked, "So which among these lovely ladies you are dating?"

Kurosaki-kun choked on his food and grabbed the glass of water on the table, drinking half of it. "E-Excuse me?" He coughed.

"I'm asking you which among Orihime-san and Rukia-san, you are dating."

"I'm dating nobody."

"Eh?"

"Pfft – Ichigo wouldn't dare to date any of them. He's too much of a coward."

"Shut up Renji," Kurosaki-kun hooted. "I am not a coward."

"Yeah, then you and Orihime would be dating by now," Abarai-kun retorted.

"So, Kurosaki-kun liked Orihime-san?" I asked. By what I said, Kurosaki-kun turned red and so was Orihime-san. On the other hand, Rukia-san smiled sadly.

Wait – wait...let me process these thoughts. Rukia-san likes Kurosaki-san who likes Orihime-san and –and...I don't know what comes next.

I leaned down towards Rangiku-san and questioned her, "What's with this scenario?"

Rangiku-san whispered, "Well...Ichigo and Orihime were childhood friends. After Orihime's father died, she turned to Ichigo for comfort. In the process, both of them fell in love with each other."

"And where does Rukia-san come in the picture?" I muttered, eyeing the three people in front of me.

"Apparently, Ichigo saved Rukia once when they were little. And when she saw him again, well – she just fell in love. But Ichigo had always been in love with Orihime. And personally, I don't think it would change. He loves to be her knight and shining armour."

"Kurosaki-san seemed to be a member of the justice league."

"That's a good one. He could be Superman." Rangiku-san and I laughed heartily.

I suddenly winced when I felt something cold touch my cheek. I looked up and saw Hitsugaya-kun handing me a cold cola.

"You're thirsty, right? And you're pretty tired too. Sweets could cheer you up, kodomo-san."

"Ah, uhm, thanks, ojii-san," I told him while flushing a little.

"It's nothing really," he said. He sat down beside me and started to eat. I stared at everyone and saw them grinning at us. I got a feeling that I'm part of some sort of misunderstanding again.

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**Author's Notes: **Thanks for reading. Please drop some reviews and let me know your thoughts.**  
**


	5. We Went Singing in the Karaoke

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**...**

**...**

"_Leader, you've got what it takes to be a singing superstar!"_

**-The Boys at the Dorm**

"_..."_

-**Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**...**

**...**

Can someone tell me...what am I doing in this place with this kind of people? I looked around and practically saw almost all of the boys in our dorm and you could really guess the scenario here. I am the only girl out of these dangerous wolves that could eat me down in one gulp. Wow, _just_ wow.

Imagine my shock when I was dragged down by these people towards the karaoke just a few blocks away from our dorm. And they said, it was a welcoming party exclusively just for me. They don't really need to do this, they don't really need to.

I sighed and looked at Izuru-kun who just finished a song. He sang with so much passion that it scares me. He glanced at my direction and smirked. Like he was saying, _hey this is the girl who kicked me out of her room_. He handed me the microphone while saying, "Hey! Because this party is for you, you better sing. I'm looking forward to it." Honestly, what a bastard!

I forced a smile on my face while I accepted the microphone. I will remember this, you idiot of all idiots. "I-I don't really sing..."

"Well, let me choose a song for you. Something basic that even people like you can sing," Kira browsed over the book containing the songs. His face lightened up and quickly punched the number of the song on the karaoke machine.

The tune of _Old McDonald's Have a Farm_, or something that goes on that title filled the air. I'm insulted. This boy is really infuriating.

"Oh? A nursery song," Hitsugaya-kun stated as he entered the room. He went on the toilet few minutes ago and he came back on one of my most embarrassing moment. He would surely tease me with this. Oh man, I really hate that Izuru-kun.

"This is Momo-chan's song," Izuru-kun chanted and looked at me. "Am I right, Momo-chan?"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Hitsugaya-kun smirked. He was definitely enjoying this, that ojii-san. I stood up. "I'm sorry but this is not my song." I grabbed the songbook from Izuru-kun's hand and flipped the pages. When I found what I was looking for, I shoved the book right on Izuru-kun's face and typed the song number on the machine.

A light melody started. I clenched the microphone and began to sing.

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless  
That should send me runnin'  
But I kinda know that I won't get far_

I looked at Hitsugaya-kun. These lyrics reminded me with our first meeting. He suddenly kissed me out of nowhere. I know I should really avoid him after that, but I don't know why I can't.

_And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

I smirked and went towards Hitsugaya-kun. I grabbed his collar and looked at his eyes, his ever beautiful emerald eyes. I know I sound really cliché or like those girls on those sappy, love stories on movies. But I know, though it's not love yet, I felt strangely attracted to Hitsugaya-kun.

'_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

He's really surprised. He didn't know I was about to do that. I smiled, let go of his collar and pushed him away.

_My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something,  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be.  
I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild.  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right.  
Lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow?  
I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

This is not right. I'm really associating this song with him. Ah damn. Get out of my thoughts, Hitsugaya-kun.

_Drop everything now,  
Meet me in the pouring rain,  
Kiss me on the sidewalk,  
Take away the pain  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile.  
Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around  
'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._  
_Oh, baby, smile..._  
_The sparks fly.._.

I've finished the song with a bright smile. No one could ever read my thoughts. I don't need to worry that I'm thinking about him. My cheeks heated up and I glanced at Hitsugaya-kun.

He was smirking at me. Ugh, that ojii-chan's face surely doesn't know any reaction other than a smirk. Somehow...it pisses me off.

"Pretty good kodomo-san," Hitsugaya-kun said. He placed a finger below his chin and acted like thinking. "It seems to me that you're dedicating that song to me."

"W-What! I-In your dreams!" I stammered. "I would never, in my whole life, dedicate a song to you. You heard that? Never!" Is he a mind reader? Oh great, _just _great.

"Oh, let's see about that! Oh so brilliant kodomo-san!" he muttered. He snatched the microphone from me and searched through the pages of the song book. "That song you've sung was from Taylor Swift, right?"

"Y-Yeah...what about it?" I frowned at him, trying my best to look annoyed.

"Let's see...I'm going to sing a song you probably never heard before." He put down the songbook on the table and punched the digits of the song on the machine.

A very slow tune had filled the room. It was a nice melody. I wonder why I've never heard it before. But Hitsugaya-kun...it's really out of your character to sing something like this.

_There are times  
When I just want to look at your face  
With the stars in the night_

_There are times  
When I just want to feel your embrace  
On a cold night_

_I just can't believe  
that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be forevermore_

_All those years, I long to hold you in my arms  
I've been dreaming of you every night  
I've been watching all the stars that fall down  
Wishing you will be mine_

_I just can't believe  
that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world  
You're all I need to be forevermore_

_Time & again  
There are these changes that we cannot end  
As sure as time keeps going on & on  
My love for you will be forevermore_

_I just can't believe  
that you are mine now_

_You were just a dream that I once knew  
I never thought I would be right for you  
I just can't compare you with anything in this world_

_As endless as forever  
Our love will stay together  
You are all I need to be with forevermore_

_(as endless as forever)  
(our love will stay together)  
You are all I need to be with forevermore._

I was left speechless after he sang. Even the boys couldn't speak. After a few minutes of silence, they broke into fits of giggle and whistled loudly.

"Leader, you've got what it takes to be a singing superstar!"

"..."

I glanced at Hitsugaya-kun and saw his eyebrows twitched in annoyance. He glared at the boys and they immediately shut up. But really, I never knew Hitsugaya-kun could be romantic sometimes.

He turned around and faced me. He shot me a glare too. But being the stubborn me, I didn't cower or back down under his stare. I met his eyes in defiance.

"What are you glaring at?" I asked venomously. "I haven't done anything wrong, _romantic_ ojii-san." His glare intensified then after a few minutes his face brightened up and he leered at me.

"Oh, thank you for dedicating your song to me a little while ago, kodomo-san!" he said. "I really appreciated it."

He wouldn't let me off the hook, would he?

**...**

**anime16: **After a long time, I've finally updated this one. Leave some reviews and let me know your thoughts.


	6. We infiltrated the Hueco Mundo Dorms

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"_Now, jump to my arms."_

**-Toushiro Hitsugaya**

"_No freaking way! I don't need your help! Go away!"_

**-Momo Hinamori**

**...**

**...**

**...**

I choked on my food. I grabbed the glass of water set on the table and drank it all. I pounded my chest for a few seconds and when I recovered fully, I faced the boys at the dorm. "What do you mean by the 'dorms showdown'?" Eeeeehhhh? I smell trouble not only for me but for the whole dorm. What the hell is this 'dorms showdown'?

"Well...in every event in our school, we have the so called 'dorms showdown' between the two reigning dorms in the school. This showdown excludes the 'Women Society', the name of the all girls' dorm in our school, because they have their own set of events," Ishida-kun explained while pushing his glasses back to his eyes and gave me a lopsided grin. He's like saying he knew everything so I should just asked him and not some other guy in the dorm.

"Oh..." I trailed off. "So what are the reigning dorms at school?" I really got a bad feeling about this.

"The 'Soul Reapers' dorm and the 'Hueco Mundo' dorm," Ishida-kun answered.

"Oh so we have that kind of dorm in our school," I mumbled. "How come I haven't heard of them? Who were the residents of those dorms?"

Everybody stared at me like I'm some kind of an idiot. Huh? What is wrong with them? I haven't done anything weird!

Izuru-kun had put down his bowl of rice and placed his elbow on the table, propping up his chin on his palm. "Idiot, you should at least now the name of our dorm." He smiled triumphantly. Really, the nerve of this guy is super duper infuriating. If I could, I'd totally smashed his face right now.

"Yeah..." Even Kurosaki-kun sighed at me. What the –

"We're the Soul Reapers Dorm, Hinamori." Hitsugaya-kun smirked at me. His face never fails to smirk at me, doesn't it? "We are the co-ed dorm lead by me, of course and our opponents are the all boys' dorm lead by Aizen Sousuke. Everybody in the dorms should participate in the upcoming event."

"Huh!" Everyone should participate. That means I'll be forced to participate? W-Wha – I really had the worst of luck since joining this school.

"Speaking of the dorms showdown, Grimmjow and the rest of his minions left out dorm and joined the darker side," Abarai-kun told the group. Darker Side? What the hell does that mean?"

"Well that Grimmjow is a traitor."

"A rule breaker every now and then."

"A violent guy every time I see him.

"A stupid boy with...grades lower than zero."

"A singer in the pub."

"A dancer in the streets."

"A swimmer in the Olympics."

"A chef in an Italian restaurant."

"Wait a minute!" I shouted. "All of you were not making any sense!" A traitor to chef in an Italian restaurant? The conversation diverged too much. "Why are you calling the other dorm, the dark side?"

"Well the 'Hueco Mundo' boys are famous for their cheating," Yumichika-san said, flipping his hair elegantly as he watched his reflection from the mirror he had on his hand. Where and when did that mirror appeared in his hand?

"Anyway, we have to win and show them that we're the best dorm!"

"So what is the event that would determine the winner?" I asked.

"The event is called, 'The-One-Dorm-With-The-Most-Income-In-The-Cultural-Festival-Is-The-Winner'." The title of the event is too long! And what's with the title? It didn't make any sense at all!

"Anyways...what should we do in the cultural festival?" Madarame-kun asked.

"For the meantime, let's investigate the other dorm first," Toushiro suggested. He pointed at the Kurosaki-kun, Yumichika-kun and me. "You three will come with me tomorrow to spy." With the four of us, would it be alright?

**...**

I gulped. We're about to enter the Hueco Mundo dorms. Will everything be alright? We're clearly trespassing. "Hey." I heard Hitsugaya-kun's voice above me.

"Yes!" I hollered while looking up. Eeeekkkkk! He was already on top of the wall. It was made of stones and bricks so it's easier to climb up. If it was made of steels and spikes, it would have been difficult.

"Be quiet Hinamori or they're going to hear us," Hitsugaya-kun hissed and offered his hand to me. "Come on! Grab my hand so I could pull you up."

I nodded and accepted his outstretched hand. With his abnormal strength, he pulled me up in one go. Now, we're both sitting on top of the wall. He jumped first and stared at me. "Now, jump to my arms." He stretched his arms wide and urged me to jump to him.

I blushed and I was stopping myself from jumping to his arms. I could jump from this height, thank you. I will not do your orders like an idiot! "No freaking way! I don't need your help! Go away!" I shouted.

He placed his index finger between his lips and shushed me. "Idiot! Lower your voice!"

I rolled my eyes and prepared myself to jump. I took a deep breath and dived towards the ground. I landed safely and I smirked at Hitsugaya-kun. In your face, you shorty! Hmmmp! I'm not some weakling who would always depend on you.

Hitsugaya-kun had put down his arms and smirked at me too.

"Move aside...I'm coming," Kurosaki-kun whispered. We nodded and hurriedly placed ourselves aside to give way to Kurosaki-kun. He jumped from the wall and made a victory sign to the two of us. "Infiltration successful!"

"Not yet! I'm still here! You guys have to help me!" Yumichika bawled.

"Stupid, keep your voice down!" Kurosaki-kun told him. "Don't act like a pathetic idiot and just jump down."

"A-Alright." He closed his eyes and jump down. He landed safely – eeeehhhh? I'm so sure he landed safely but why is he on the ground crying.

"Aw...aw...aw..." He howled. "I hurt my right foot."

"Let's go..." Hitsugaya-kun sighed.

"B-But Yumichika-kun!" I spoke to him.

"Come on! Stand up Yumichika! You definitely haven't hurt your foot!" Kurosaki-kun dragged the unwilling Yumichika-kun around.

"So where are we going guys?" I asked them.

"In their cafeteria...they usually gather there for their dorm meetings..." Kurosaki-kun answered.

"But first, we need to have a disguise." Hitsugaya-kun told us. "Kurosaki...you brought some set of disguises right? I brought some too." Hitsugaya-kun swung the bag he had off from his shoulders and placed it down. Kurosaki-kun did the same too. We unzipped the bag. Eeeeehhhh? You're not serious!

**...**

"Ahem..." I growled like a man. "Do I look like a boy now?" I arranged the afro wig I had on my head and the moustache under my nose. It's itchy but I need to bear with it. "But...why do we need to disguise? We just need to spy, right? Those guys would definitely see right through us since we are not from the dorm and they would label us suspicious."

"No worries. Those people from that dorm don't know the faces of all the residents of their dorm. They don't get along very well and they have a wide number of people in their dorms," Kurosaki-kun spoke up. Yeah, unlike our dorm with only few guys...we could get along really well. And who would go to the dorm like ours if it was like that? I recalled the first day I arrived at the dorm. It was utter chaos.

"Let's go now..." Yumichika-kun said. "...they're going to start their meeting every minute from now."

"How did you know?" I questioned him. How? How? How?

"I heard with my supersonic ears from yesterday that they're going to have a meeting at exactly 6 o'clock in the evening."

Yeah, right. Supersonic ears, my foot! You stalked them, aren't you?

"So what are we going to do if they're going to find out about us?" I asked again.

"We run...for it..." Kurosaki-kun smirked. EEEEEhhhhhhh? No escape plans at all? Just plain running?

We sneaked from the door, to the hallways and up to the cafeteria. Indeed, the meeting had started. I brunette guy with glasses was standing in the middle of the cafeteria and told the dorm that they're going to have a showdown with us. The residents of the dorm shouted with glee.

We sat at the very corner of the cafeteria, readying our ears and the notebook we have and took notes at everything they planned, good or bad.

"So what should Hueco Mundo do?" the brunette man asked.

"That's Aizen," Kurosaki-kun mumbled. "He's the leader of the darker side...the one who uses all the tricks and frauds at hand to win."

"Hmmm...So that's Aizen huh?" I trailed off. He's not very remarkable but who knows what he could do.

"Why don't we set a play?" Somebody suggested.

"I declined. We're not made for plays, stupid..." Grimmjow, our traitor friend, stood up and subsequently send the idea out of the window.

"How about we set up a butler cafe? We could use our good looks to attract attention," Aizen told the group and it made them think. "But...really with Hitsugaya on the other side...we really have a tough competition. That boy was a walking pheromone and he just attracts too many girls in his side."

"Pffft – a walking pheromone..." I giggled. That Aizen was not bad at all. I looked at Hitsugaya-kun and I could say he was tring his best to hold down his flaring temper.

"So I say, we eliminate Hitsugaya...once and for all..." Grimmjow snickered. "That way...we'll win for sure!"

Eeeehhh? What in hell of Hades with his dog Cerberus is that guy talking about? What happened to the innocent talk about butler's cafe just a few seconds ago? Now they're scheming to take down Hitsugaya-kun? I clenched my fist and was about to stand up when I felt something warm took my hand. My eyes widened and looked down, gazing at Hitsugaya-kun and his hand on top of mine.

"Don't be foolish...if you do that they're going to discover that we sneaked inside their dorm. That could give us serious trouble," he mumbled.

"But they're nonchalantly plotting for your downfall. Maybe they'll do something very bad to you...for example..."

"Injuring you to the point that you can't help the dorm."

"Messing up your handsome face so that the girls won't love you anymore."

"Kicking you in the part of your body where light doesn't shine."

"Kidnapping you and asking for big ransom."

"Beating you to death and dumped your body in the ocean."

"Yes...something like that! But I don't think that they will kill you – just wait a minute!" I shouted. I looked around and found out that our population on the isolated table at the far corner of the cafeteria had just increased. The added people took something off from their faces and I hollered, "Izuru-kun, Abarai-kun, Chad-kun, Ishida-kun, Ichimaru-kun, and the others! What are you all doing in here?"

"We came to spy the opponents with the four of you of course!" Ishida-kun told me. "With this, we wouldn't miss the fun!"

Fun? You called this fun? Are all of you retarded?

"Hey you bunch at the corner! What are you shouting about?" Grimmjow asked.

Hiiiiii...what should we do? Hmmm...I stood up abruptly and I scratched my wig sheepishly like an idiot. "We're sorry, please go on the meeting."

I sighed and was putting down my hand. Unfortunately, my wig caught up with my hand and it came off, revealing my true hair underneath.

"Wait just damn minute! You're Momo Hinamori, aren't you? What in hell are you doing here?" Grimmjow growled. Oh nuts...I'm discovered! What should I do? Is this the right time to run?

**...**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading my story. Please leave some review and let me know your thoughts.  
**


	7. I Had an Argument with him

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH.**

**Angel and Her Little Devils**

**...**

**...**

**...**

"_I can't let you touch what's __**mine**__."_

**-Toushiro Hitsugaya**

**...**

**...**

**...**

I'm doomed. Did I ever do something bad in my past life for me to deserve this unlucky situation? Did I? Did I? I only wanted us to do this spying thing safely, but I'm the one who let us caught. Ugh, I'm so stupid.

Due to my nervousness, I slipped the afro wig back to my head and chuckled. "O-Oh, my hair fell."

"You're Momo Hinamori," Grimmjow hissed, that stupid arsehole. He is one of those people who would score lower in personality tests. With his unbearable personality, anyone who gets along with him must be an idiot. I should have kicked his sorry ass away to Mars when I got the chance.

"W-Who's that Momo Hinamori?" I shouted, feigning innocence. "I don't know someone who goes that stupid name." I can't believe I said my name was stupid.

"You can't fool me, missy. Who the hell do you take me for?" Grimmjow hollered. He pounded his chest in a very proud manner.

Well here's the answer to your lovely question, Mr. Grimmjow: I take you as a bastard, you blue haired freak.

I laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm not Momo Hinamori. You must be seeing delusions."

"If you're not Momo Hinamori, prove it..." Aizen suddenly spoke up. "Strip off your clothes."

He crossed his arms against his chest and smirked at me. It's as if he'd seen through everything and just waiting for me to break. "If you're really Momo Hinamori...then I think it would pose trouble to you and your lovely dorm mates. It was absolutely forbidden to enter another dorm unless you're invited."

One word that could describe what I feel towards him at this moment: Hatred. He's hateful due to the fact that he's _un_knowingly blackmailing me. I saw him unfolded his arms and walked towards me with an evil grin on his face. I stiffened, couldn't do anything and definitely couldn't say anything.

He stopped just right beside me and grabbed my t-shirt. "Come on! Let us see your body. It should be fairly muscular, don't you think?"

He was about to pull my clothes up but a hand suddenly shot out and stopped him from doing so. I turned around and it was no other than Hitsugaya-kun. He was gripping Aizen's wrist and for a moment I thought he would break it.

"Get your filthy hands off her, stupid four-eyes," Hitsugaya-kun growled. "I can't let you touch what's _mine._"

He forcefully pulled his hand away from my clothes and casted it away like it's nothing.

Aizen caressed his reddened wrist and gave us a smirk. "Hitsugaya-kun...you're here too. Guess, that disguise of yours can barely contain your dazzling charm."

"You sounded like one of my fan girls, you sick bastard," Hitsugaya-kun said, glaring daggers at him. Honestly, if looks could kill, Aizen would drop dead a while ago.

"It's because I really admired you, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen stated.

Hitsugaya-kun made a really sick face. "I think I'm going to puke. Let's stop beating around the bush and let me hear what you really want to say. Knowing you, you would really give us some serious trouble."

"I would spare you and the whole dorm if you give Momo Hinamori to me..." Aizen told him. He looked at me for a second and then brought back his attention to Hitsugaya-kun. "How about it, Hitsugaya-kun? You give your precious girl to me so you could save your precious dorm from real trouble."

Hitsugaya-kun smirked and said, "Never." He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "This one's the only one I would probably die on protecting." He looked at the people beside him and continued, "My dorm probably thinks the same way. And surely, I'm here to protect what's mine...including my whole dorm. Everyone there is like a family and surely what you have is just a superficial number and no warmth, no kindness and whatsoever. We probably argued sometimes but we make up at the end of the day. We might not have all the luxurious things in the world but we have the priceless thing there is: relationships and a strong one too."

Hitsugaya-kun nodded at the group behind him and started to drag me to the door. The group wordlessly followed him. Before getting out of the cafeteria, "A word of advice Aizen, beware of me. Whatever you're plotting, know that I'm still thousand times smarter than you. Don't try to say anything about us coming in your dorm or else..."

He kept his words hanging but the threat was crystal clear. We exited the cafeteria and went outside the dorms. We walked towards the fence where we sneaked from without uttering a single word. When we jumped over the wall, Hitsugaya-kun finally broke his silence.

He looked at me and shouted, "Why didn't you say anything when he's about to strip off your clothes? You just fucking stood there as if it's nothing." He let go of my hand in a rebuff manner.

I felt something snapped inside of me when he told me those words. It's probably all my pent up emotions and it was raging fast I couldn't stop it. "I'm surprised! I couldn't say anything, hell, I couldn't even think properly. He's driving me to the corner and I don't know what to do. He's using you guys to blackmail me! I just couldn't put you to any danger – "

"What am I here for? What are we here for? We could take care of ourselves. We don't need you, a frail girl, to protect us."

"Fine...See if I care if you guys get into trouble again...I will never even attempt to take your side!" Momo stomped away from the group.

**...**

"Uh, Hinamori..." Kurosaki-kun began. "I think it's best if you make up with leader soon. I mean...you guys..." He looked at the destroyed door and the shattered windows in the common room. "You guys would be the end of the dorm any day from now. The doors were destroyed one after the other. And the windows...can't you feel any guilt from breaking the poor windows?"

"Why are you saying that to me?" I said menacingly. "Say that to your leader. He's the one that started it all."

"Hinamori...I think it's best for all of us to forgive and forget..."

"Yes...Learn to forgive...Isn't that just a lovely thing?"

"You'll feel relieved...light...free of any worries and restraints..."

"Just like strolling in the park..."

"Swimming in the pool and oceans during summer..."

"Eating curry with your friends..."

"Go to the amusement park to have some fun..."

"Wait...You guys are suffocating me..." I complained, pushing some of them aside to get some fresh air. In the midst of them talking, they gathered beside me, almost all of them...

When I finally get back my usual breathing, I glared at them. "Are you guys trying to kill me? I'm turning green there. Anyways, you lot were talking non-sense stuff again."

"We're just saying that it's better if you and leader make up. The sooner, the better or our dorm won't last, you know?" Izuru-kun, the bastard, told me. I will never forget how he entered my room when I forgot to lock it and shared the bed with me. And he's been holding grudges since then...and now, he's acting like a know-it-all.

"Kira is right, Momo-chi! Whenever you see the leader while coming out of the dorm or your room, you banged the door and sometime or another, it gave away and well...it's a pitiful thing in the floor now," Yumichika said. Isn't it because the door is old anyways?

"Yeah Hinamori...the windows were shattered too. All because leader asked you to get his toothpaste...and because you're mad at him, you threw it to him. Your aim was off and it was sent through the window and...You know what happened," Abarai-kun uttered smoothly. Well...the windows are my fault. So I don't really have a retort on what he said on my mind. But still –

And like the saying says, 'Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.' Hitsugaya-kun glided through the common room where we were discussing my issue about him. He looked at us and we looked like we were doing something bad and we were caught in the act.

"What now, Hinamori?" Hitsugaya-kun raised an eyebrow. "You're asking for the members of _my_ dorm to turn against me?"

"I am not doing such thing," I retorted. How dare he accuse me of stabbing him in the back! I'm not that kind of person! I stood up from the ground and faced him. I poked him in the chest, two times, and mind you I make sure it'll hurt.

"I'm not a two-faced girl, you bloody idiot. And for your information, your members dearly loved you to the point that they would beg someone like me to make up with someone like you. And now, do you doubt them too?" I shouted all of my frustrations in the past few days. I'm taking it all in him.

I sensed it, before I felt it, my tears. It slid down on my face and I sobbed loudly. "I know it's my fault we got caught. I know I should have at least shove Aizen's face to the ground because of what he did and said to me. I'm a girl with a loud mouth and stubborn personality but I stood frozen against that man. I'm sorry Hitsugaya-kun."

My tears were continuous. As if they refused to stop flowing down. I slumped down and continued to cry. Then all of the sudden, I am engulfed in a big, warm hug. I felt his familiar warmth and smelled his familiar scent. I knew when I look up, I would see the familiar beautiful face of Hitsugaya-kun.

"Well...I think I should apologize too," he said softly. "And we should really minimize fighting with each other because of...Reason#1: The dorm will not last (the doors were broken down and the windows were shattered). And Reason#2: I find it hard to cope up if we refused to talk with each other."

"Yeah...you're right..." I giggled, returning the hug. Tears were still cascading down my cheeks but this time it was tears of joy. Finally, we made up. We finally let go of each other. He smirked at me...Well even though I complained that his face was always full of smirks...Right now I really, really missed it. He stood up and offered his hand to help me stand up. I gladly accepted it and pulled myself upward.

"Uh...it's alright to be lovey dovey with each other but think about those people around you, ok?" Madarame-kun said in annoyance. "I really hate romance. If you're a man, you should fight rather than hold a girl."

"Aw...young love..." Yumichika muttered happily.

Just how old are you right now anyway?

"Yumichika...you're a junior in high school now, right?" I asked.

"Yes...you got that correct..."

"Then...how long have you been a junior?"

He took a handkerchief from his pockets and gently wiped away the small tears forming in his eyes. "I'm so happy that you decided to make up with the leader, my child." He sniffed a little. And now, you're acting like my mother or something?

Just wait, you seemed to be avoiding the question. "So, how long have you been junior?"

Yumichika smiled knowingly and flipped his hair. "...A while..."

Oh right...I forgot. I have a weird school, weird classmates, weird teachers...and now the weirdness was chasing me up to the dorms. Isn't there any place that I could rest?

**...**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for reading this story. Leave some reviews while you're at it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I'm not really good at long chapters so please forgive my laziness.  
**


End file.
